Lettre à John
by Holindays
Summary: Sherlock a regardé en arrière, pensé, remis en cause, regretté. Et d'autres choses encore, sur lesquelles il évite de trop s'attarder. Et maintenant, lorsqu'il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, parfois il retrouves des miettes de mots qu'il a encore du mal à exprimer.


John,

Ces mots que j'écris, je voudrais te les donner en face, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Je voudrais pouvoir apaiser ta souffrance, te rassurer, te dire que tout va bien. J'aimerais te voir recommencer à vivre, ne plus rester en simple spectateur devant les larmes que tu verses pour moi et qui me dissolvent tel de l'acide à chaque fois qu'elles s'échappent de tes yeux. Mais je sais que tu ne recevras jamais cette lettre je sais que je vais devoir te laisser dans le silence encore pour un temps je sais aussi que pendant les nuits à venir, tu continueras à garder les yeux grands ouverts, de peur de revoir cet horrible instant dès que tu fermes les paupières, mais que malgré cela, tu ne pourras rien faire pour enlever le poids qui pèse sur ta poitrine. Sauf que remédier à cela m'est impossible. Et tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment, c'est demeurer incapable devant l'image de toi venant se recueillir sur ma tombe, de toi qui ne parviens pas à aller de l'avant, de toi qui s'isoles de plus en plus, chaque jour.

Il y a un million de choses que je voudrais te dire. Un million de choses futiles, stupides, égoïstes… et puis d'autres, extrêmement importantes. Je voudrais te confier tous ces secrets qui rendent mon cœur lourd, à toi, mon seul et véritable ami, mon confident, mon partenaire… mon frère. A toi, qui m'a cru jusqu'au bout, qui m'a fait entièrement confiance, même dans ce chaos. Je n'ai jamais voulu te mentir John, et le crime que j'ai commis ce jour-là me hante sans cesse. L'anéantissement, le vide et la douleur que je lis dans tes yeux me minent et me font me détester. Je me hais John, je me hais d'être celui qui t'a détruit.

Ce n'était pas de ta faute. A aucun moment. C'était mon choix, ma décision. J'étais –je suis- l'unique responsable. Pas toi. Pourtant, tu continues à penser que tu es coupable de ce qui est arrivé. Je n'ignore pas qu'au moindre moment où tu ne t'occupes du cas d'aucun patient, tu rabâches des remords, tu te dis que tu aurais dû faire quelque chose pendant que tu m'avais encore au téléphone que puisque tu me connaissais suffisamment, tu aurais pu comprendre immédiatement et me retenir. Et que depuis, le désespoir de ce que tu crois avoir relevé de cette responsabilité a creusé un trou béant en toi.

John, à cette minute, j'avais déjà pris ma résolution.

Dans le fond, si on y réfléchit bien, cela paraissait parfaitement naturel. Puisque j'étais le menteur, l'imposteur, pour tout le monde… excepté toi. Et puis, Moriarty éteint pouvait aussi me justifier, justifier ma disparition. Alors, magistralement, aux yeux de tous, j'ai choisi de tirer ma révérence. Tu m'as vu chuter du toit du St Bart's. Ou plutôt, je t'ai contrains à me regarder sauter. Donnant ainsi naissance à des semaines, des mois d'insomnie. Je ne voulais pas cela, je te le jure, je ne le voulais pas. Te blesser serait la dernière chose qui me passerait par la tête. Mais je l'ai fait. Je ne m'en pardonne pas, tu sais. Deux ans et demi et je m'en veux avec le plus ignoble dégoût envers moi-même. J'entends toujours ton cri hurlant mon nom, ton cri déchirant et horrifié. J'entends toujours ta voix brisée qui supplie les brancardiers de te permettre de m'approcher. Parfois, il me semble sentir le sillon brûlant de ces gouttes salées sur ma joue. Sauf que je dois jouer la comédie. Tout le temps. Et d'autant plus devant toi. Je t'assure que rien n'a été plus ardu pour moi que de ne pas répondre à tes appels prostrés, rien ne m'a été plus atroce que de garder mes paupières closes, que de ne pas réagir aux doigts que tu tendais vers moi, hébété, bouleversé.

J'aurais aimé tout te dire.

C'est ridicule n'est-ce pas : Molly avait raison. Je faisais le fier à tes côtés, je me pavanais pour mieux me cacher. Parce que oui, dès que tu n'es plus là, ma solitude me revient en pleine figure. Jamais autant qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai regretté de ne pas t'avoir près de moi. Ca me donne presque envie de rire, de ma faiblesse. Mais réellement, je suis perdu sans toi, exactement comme un enfant égaré, loin de ses repères. Combien de fois me suis-je tourné avec pour idée de t'exposer mes réflexions, avant de me souvenir que désormais nous nous sommes séparés, que je me suis engagé à faire ce chemin seul ? Ca me tue John. Mais quand je m'en suis rendu compte, c'était trop tard, je m'étais déjà trop avancé dans ma conviction pour revenir sur mes pas.

Ne blâme pas mon frère, John. S'il te plaît.

Tu sais, dans le fond, je crois que les plus clairvoyants, c'étaient vous. Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, Molly… et toi. De moi, en vérité, je n'avais qu'une vue brouillée. Parce que je n'ai que trop conscience de ce que je suis et trop peur aussi pour l'admettre.

Tu me manques.

Attends-moi encore un petit peu. Juste un peu.

Sherlock.


End file.
